


you feel like a hundred times yourself

by moonchildlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildlou/pseuds/moonchildlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wat is zoeter dan honing? En wat is sterker dan een leeuw?<br/>[Harry vraagt Louis om zijn haar te knippen.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you feel like a hundred times yourself

**Author's Note:**

Louis ligt op de bank te slapen wanneer Harry een stoel uit de keuken naar het midden van de kamer sleept. De poten schrapen langs de houten vloer en Harry kijkt naar Louis. Hij slaapt er doorheen, zijn lichaam in een halve maan gebogen, zijn kin restend op beide armen. 

De tour is eindelijk over en Louis is uitgeput. Harry zag het tijdens de veertien uur durende vliegreis naar huis. De manier waarop hij knikkebollend in slaap viel, met zijn gezicht tegen het vliegtuigraampje, en dat hij zo stil was in de auto en Alberto niet eens bedankte nadat hij de deur open had gehouden en hun spullen en bagage naar binnen had gebracht. Louis’ vermoeidheid lijkt Harry binnen te dringen, maar zijn lichaam reageert er anders op. Hij zou kunnen slapen maar zijn botten laten hem weten dat er iets is, iets wat hij heel graag wil maar niet precies weet wat het is. 

Dus, de stoel staat er en Harry staat ernaast. Het vuur in de openhaard ligt te smeulen en er staan twee kopjes thee af te koelen op de salontafel. Louis’ jas is over de bankleuning gegooid. Een van Harry’s laarzen staat in de hal, de andere bij de voordeur. Hij zet ze in de kast en spoelt de kopjes af, zuchtend terwijl Louis door het geluid van stromend water heen slaapt. 

Het is laat. Of juist vroeg. Bijna vier uur ’s nachts, en Harry denkt dat hij een rood lijntje aan de horizon kan zien, de eerste tekenen van de zon die opkomt. Over een uur zal het land dat hun huis omringt overgoten zijn in een oranje gloed. Hij houdt ervan. Houdt van ochtenden zoals deze dat hij om een of andere reden wakker is en het begin van de dag kan bekijken. Maar vandaag voelt het anders. Hij voelt zich anders. 

Een paar maanden terug, nadat Louis hem met zijn gezicht in de matras gedrukt zo hard had geneukt dat het even zwart voor ogen werd, waren ze naakt naar buiten op de veranda gegaan en hadden ze een sigaret gedeeld, net op het moment dat het ochtend werd. Er was een moment dat de lucht langzaam van paars naar roze veranderde en Louis de sigaret naar Harry gereikt had toen twee herten uit de bomen een paar honderd meter verder kwamen lopen. Eerst een ree, gevolgd door een slungelig kalf. De ree had naar hun gestaard, ogen glimmend in de ochtendzon, en Louis had zijn schouder tegen Harry’s schouder aangedrukt en gefluisterd ze kijkt of we een gevaar voor hun zijn. 

Misschien waren ze wel een gevaar op dat moment – naakt met dansende rook rond hun hoofden. Harry had zich toen wel gevaarlijk gevoeld; en haatte het. Ze waren nog een paar seconden stil blijven staan, kijkend of de ree een conclusie had gemaakt en naar hun toe zou komen, maar ze had zich omgedraaid en samen met haar kalf waren ze het bos weer ingegaan.  
Sindsdien heeft Louis hem niet echt meer aangeraakt. 

Hij gaat terug naar de huiskamer en neemt plaats op de stoel, zijn voeten stevig op de vloer. Er zit een slepend gevoel in zijn maag, een warmte, een verlangen. Hij kijkt naar Louis en ziet dat hij ook naar hem kijkt vanaf de bank, één oog met moeite half open. 

“Het spijt me, van in de auto,” zegt hij, zijn lichaam in dezelfde positie als net.

“Ik weet het.”

"Wat wil je, Harry?” vraagt hij, zijn andere oog nu ook open.

“Er ligt een schaar op het aanrecht,” zegt hij met een knikje van zijn hoofd in de richting van de keuken. Louis volgt de beweging en zucht. 

“Is dit omdat de–“ Louis begint te vragen over de vliegreis, maar Harry schudt alleen zijn hoofd. Het is omdat ze soms slapen met alleen hun ruggen tegen elkaar aan, maar meestal helemaal zonder lichaamscontact. Omdat de laatste keer dat Louis hem aanraakte met beide liefhebbende handen drie maanden geleden was. Omdat als ze langs elkaar lopen en hun kleren elkaar aanraken er alleen een zachte gons van warmte is, geen kloppende golf van hitte zoals het ooit was. Het is omdat Harry zich controleloos voelt, alsof hij niet stil kan zitten, niet kan eten of slapen of bewegen zonder zorgwekkende gedachtes die tintelen onder zijn huid. 

Het is omdat hij wil dat Louis zijn adem wegneemt totdat tranen over zijn wangen lopen en ze dan zachtjes wegkust. Het is omdat deze dagen alles om hun carrières, hun vrienden en hun hobby’s draait, in plaats van om elkaar. Het is omdat Harry soms alleen wakker wordt en het licht van de tv volgt, dan vindt hij Louis slapend op de bank, een leeg glas wijn naast hem en zijn telefoon liggend op zijn borst waar Harry’s armen om hem heen hadden moeten zijn. 

“Weet je nog, in Praag?” vraagt Harry, met een glimlach als hij zich herinnert hoe jong, naïef en verliefd ze toen waren. 

“We hadden toen echt te veel bier op,” zegt Louis. Eindelijk staat hij op en loopt hij naar Harry om achter hem te staan. “We hadden te veel bier op en jij was zo gek, zo wild. Hoe je rond het hotel rende in alleen je onderbroek. Dat je Alberto precies vertelde wat we daarnet in de douche hadden uitgevoerd.” 

Zijn hand valt bovenop Harry’s hoofd en hij trekt aan het elastiekje dat het haar in een knotje laat zitten. Harry’s hoofd voelt meteen lichter als zijn haar in krullen over zijn schouders valt en hij laat zijn hoofd naar achter vallen, tegen Louis’ buik aan. 

Ze waren toen nog zo nieuw. Ze waren goud, verdomme. Harry wist toen nog niet eens hoe hij zich sierlijk op z’n knieën kon laten vallen, onhandig met zijn ledematen en handen, altijd kietelend in plaats van puffende ademhalingen waarvan hij nu weet dat hij dat kan veroorzaken met een simpele beweging van zijn tong. Hij zei altijd stomme dingen om Louis te laten lachen. Hij weet nog hoe dat voelde, de onherroepelijke neiging om Louis aan het lachen te maken, om hem een plezier te doen, om hem naar Harry te laten kijken alsof hij het enige in deze hele fucking wereld was dat er toe deed. Hij weet het nog want hij voelt het nog steeds. Elk moment van elke dag voelt hij het. Kijk naar me, kijk naar wat ik voor je heb gedaan, kijk naar wat ik altijd voor je zal doen, kijk naar mijn lichaam dat van jou is, kijk naar mijn liefde waarvan ik niet weet wat ik er mee moet toen tenzij ik het aan jou mag geven. 

Louis’ vingers strijken door zijn haar, zijn vingertoppen laten een spoor achter op Harry’s hoofdhuid en het voelt goed, het voelt altijd zo goed als Louis hem aanraakt.

“Het maakte Alberto niet uit, toen. Het zou hem nu ook niet uitmaken,” zegt Harry, ogen gesloten. “Alleen valt er nu niets te vertellen.” Hij voelt hoe Louis een hap adem neemt. Zijn hoofd valt iets verder naar achter met de beweging van zijn buik. Louis’ hand knijpt in zijn haar en laat dan los. Dan knijpt hij weer en Harry’s hoofd wordt terug getrokken, hard genoeg dat zijn ogen open springen maar niet hard genoeg dat het pijn doen. 

“Wat bedoel je daar nou mee?” vraagt Louis, zijn hand in een strakke greep met krullen. Harry ademt snel uit. Het is altijd weer verrassend hoe snel het gebeurt. Hoe snel zijn lichaam reageert op Louis’ commando’s, op Louis’ stem, die stem die nog niet eens standvastig klinkt. 

“Lou, dat weet je. Je moet door hebben gehad er dingen zijn veranderd.” Louis laat zijn haar los en Harry voelt zich duizelig door het gebrek aan contact. 

“Dus, dit is echt wat we doen?” vraagt Louis, reikend naar de schaar. Ja, ze zijn dit echt aan het doen en Harry haat het. Hij kan op een hand tellen hoe vaak ze nachten zoals deze hebben gehad, verstopt in hun huis, of hun flat, of die ene keer in hotel fucking Chateau Marmont in Los Angeles met zijn belachelijke gouden kranen en kaviaar en keuken vol champagne en Alberto wachthoudend buiten recht naast de deur terwijl Louis lokken van Harry’s haar kort knipte, elke lok voor elk probleem dat ze samen niet konden oplossen door te praten. 

“Ja, dit doen we,” antwoordt Harry, wetend wat er nu gaat gebeuren. Hij trekt z’n shirt over zijn hoofd en gooit en de kamer in, dan vouwt hij zijn handen achter z’n rug. Louis grijpt een lok haar en trekt hem strak. Harry’s gezicht vertrekt. Het doet pijn. Het doet altijd pijn in het begin. Hij weet dat Louis klaar staat met de schaar. Hij weet dat het tijd is om te praten. 

“Ik voel je niet meer. Het is alsof we twee compleet verschillende levens leiden. Zelfs als we thuis zijn zie ik alleen maar sporen van je – de ketel die nog warm is, of... of de bank die een vorm heeft van waar je hebt geslapen…” zijn stem sterft weg, ogen nu al gevuld met tranen. Het is moeilijk om de dingen waar hij al maanden mee loopt hardop te zeggen. Moeilijk om uit te leggen dat Louis’ geest niet hetgene is wat hij wil. Hij wil hem in vaste vorm en altijd in de buurt. Moeilijk om toe te geven, maakt niet uit hoe vaak ze het erover hebben gehad, dat hij doodsbang is om zijn anker dat hem naar de aarde trekt omdat de grond altijd onder zijn voeten wegglipt, te verliezen. 

Harry is nooit goed geweest in weten of hij iets goed heeft gedaan totdat anderen het hem vertelden. Hij is nooit echt zeker van zichzelf geweest. Zijn kindertijd en tienerjaren waren een mix van een ster zijn in publiek en een huilebalk in privé. Oké, hij kan z’n heupen draaien en goed zingen, maar wanneer de lichten dempen en zijn rug voelt alsof hij gaat begeven, trekt hij zich terug. Vatbaar voor driftbuien en extreme stemmingswisselingen, er is altijd iets aan Louis dat hem kalmeert als hij zich controleloos voelt. God, zelfs zijn eigen moeder heeft haar handen vaker wanhopig opgegooid dan Louis in hun gehele relatie.  
“Oh Haz,” begint Louis, maar Harry onderbreekt hem. Hij moet dit afmaken want anders gaat het hem niet meer lukken om het hardop te zeggen. 

“Als ik alleen wakker wordt en ontdek dat jij in slaap bent gevallen met een leeg wijnglas in je hand, heb ik de neiging om al het fraaie porselein van je oma te vermorzelen. Ik wil dan al je kleren van de kleerhangers aftrekken en van het balkon afgooien. Ik wil schreeuwen totdat mijn stem het begeeft. Ik wil je door elkaar rammelen en je laten realiseren dat ik nog steeds besta. Ik besta verdomme nog steeds,” eindigt hij, gezicht rood en trillende handen achter zijn rug. Louis houdt de schaar vast maar knipt niet. 

“Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. Je hebt wel gelijk. De laatste tijd gaat het niet zo goed tussen ons en ik haat het, maar ik krijg het gevoel dat jij denkt dat dit betekent dat er geen liefde meer is. Je werkt jezelf er zo diep in zonder er eerst met mij over te praten. Niet alles hoeft zo zwart-wit te zijn, lief.”

Harry ademt uit. “Doe het.”

De schaar glijdt door het haar en er valt een bruine krul op de grond. Louis schuift het met zijn voet een beetje over de vloer. Harry wil zijn handen over zijn gezicht wrijven maar hij houdt ze achter zijn rug.  
“Wat nog meer?” vraagt Louis, een andere lok om zijn vinger gewikkeld. Harry doet zijn benen over elkaar en weer terug. Hij voelt zich als een snaar die te strak is getrokken en dreigt te knappen. Hij knijpt z’n handen samen, zijn nagels maken halve maantjes in zijn handpalmen. 

“Je raakt me niet meer aan,” zegt hij simpelweg. 

“Ik…” probeert Louis, maar stopt zichzelf. Harry hoort hoe Louis de schaar in zijn zak steekt. Zijn handen vallen op Harry’s blote schouders. Zijn vingers drukken in de kuiltjes van zijn sleutelbeen en spreiden over zijn schouders. “Ik had het niet door.”

Het is niet de bedoeling dat ze elkaar nu aanraken. Dat is het juist, een regel die ze samen hadden opgesteld toen al hun argumenten geëindigd waren met kleren op de vloer en hun roodgevlekte, plakkerige lichamen ernaast. 

“Stop,” mompelt Harry, want hij weet dat als Louis’ handen zuidelijker gaan dat hij het niet kan laten om op te staan, de stoel uit de weg te trappen om ruimte te maken zodat hij Louis’ lichaam met zijn eigen tegen de muur kan drukken. Ruimte om zijn hand in Louis’ broek te glijden en hem ruig af te trekken terwijl zijn andere hand het bij zichzelf doet. Louis hand verlaten zijn schouders en hervinden hun plaats in Harry’s haar. 

Harry gaat verder. “Wanneer was de laatste keer dat ik jou neukte? Ik weet het niet meer. Ik weet niet meer hoe je mond smaakt als je net wakker bent. Ik weet niet meer welke geluiden je maakt als je klaarkomt en ik ben vergeten hoe het voelt als je handen mij strelen tijdens je verdriet of je woede of je verveling of je blijdschap,” fluistert hij, en hij moet z’n stem laag houden voordat hij non-stop begint te schreeuwen. “Ik weet de helft van de tijd niet waar je aan denkt terwijl ik altijd aan je lach kon zien wat je wilde. Ik heb je niet zien lachen in de afgelopen weken,” vuurt hij, wangen nat van de tranen die nu zijn overgelopen. Louis staat nog steeds achter hem. In stilte. 

Een knippend geluid, een lok haar die op de grond valt. 

“Ik wist het niet,” Louis neemt adem. “Ik had geen idee dat het zo uit de hand was gelopen.”

Harry lacht, maar het klinkt cynisch. “Zover was ik al.” 

“Ben je –“ Louis schraapt zijn keel. “Ben je er klaar mee… Ik bedoel. Ben je klaar met mij? Heb ik het zo verknald dat je bij me weg wil?” Harry veegt een traan weg. Hij had er nog niet eens over nagedacht. Alleen die ene keer – die donkere augustusdag in LA, de zomerhitte gloeiend op z’n hoofd terwijl hij in zijn stomme fucking Maserati voor het huis- hun huis- zat, schreeuwend tot zijn stem schor werd en zijn handen beurs van het constante slaan tegen het stuur en de koppeling. De volgende dag had Louis, die er niet veel beter aan toe was, aangebeld alsof hij er niet woonde en had op zijn knieën Harry’s bovenbenen omarmd. Maar dat was bijna twee jaar geleden en sindsdien is er zoveel veranderd. Waarom zou Louis denken dat hij hem zou verlaten? “Nee, Lou. Natuurlijk niet. Ik wil niet bij je weg, maar… maar ik krijg het gevoel dat je mij niet meer wilt. Dat je probeert om me weg te sturen zonder het beleefd te hoeven vragen. Alsof je niet de bad guy in deze situatie wil zijn, of zo iets.”

“Herinner je je de herten nog?” vraagt Louis, nu op zijn knieën voor Harry. Hij knikt. “Ik herinner me dat ze naar ons keken en ik herinner me dat ik keek hoe jij naar ze keek,” gaat Louis verder. Hij pakt Harry’s handen in zijn eigen. “Je was toen zo mooi. Je bent altijd zo mooi maar er was iets aan je die ochtend, helemaal naakt met mijn sigaret tussen je lippen en het bewijs van onze liefde op jouw lichaam. Ik kon niet stoppen met kijken naar de contouren die mijn lippen hadden achtergelaten. Het laagje zweet op je borst en je buik… fuck Harry. Soms kijk ik naar je en snap ik niet hoe ik het voor elkaar heb gekregen dat je mijn beste vriend bent, laat staan dat je van me houdt, en dan voel ik me schuldig. Alsof ik je heb misleid, op een of andere manier.”

Harry schudt zijn hoofd. Hoe kan Louis dit nou denken? Hoe kan hij dit denken terwijl hij- terwijl hij Louis is. Hij is de jongen die om Harry’s handtekening vroeg en de man die hun liefde over zijn lichaam heeft getatoeëerd ook al vond hij tatoeages in de eerste plaats helemaal niets. Hij is de jongen met de grote mond en de man met het snelle humor en de scherpe tong. De man die zijn familie beschermt met alles wat hij heeft en die Harry beschermt met wat daar van over blijft. Hij is de dapperste man die Harry ooit heeft gekend, en de aardigste. Hij is zoveel meer dan iemand die Harry’s liefde voor hem zou moeten betwijfelen, en Harry wil zijn eigen haar uit zijn hoofd trekken bij de gedachte dat Louis denkt dat hij dat wat altijd al van hem was niet verdient. 

“Geef me de schaar,” zegt Harry. Hij probeert om rustig te blijven maar zijn handen trillen en hij heeft het gevoel dat hij gaat overgeven door het gewicht van Louis’ woorden. Louis’ ogen worden groot maar hij vraagt niet verder, pakt alleen de schaar uit zijn zak en geeft hem aan Harry.

“Draai je om.” 

Langzaamaan draait hij zich om, alsof zijn lichaam niet wil doen wat Harry vraagt. Harry neemt een lok van Louis’ haar en wikkelt het om zijn vingers.  
“Ik houd van je. En ik wil je nooit meer horen zeggen dat je deze liefde niet verdient. Wat je net zei was afgrijselijk en ik wilde dat ik het nooit gehoord had. Sluit mij niet meer zo buiten omdat je denkt dat dat is wat ik wil. Vlucht niet. Verdwijn niet.” hij houdt de schaar dicht bij Louis’ haar. 

Louis zegt niets, recht zijn rug en knikt. Voor Harry is het genoeg, dit is hoe zij de dingen aanpakken. Nu al kan hij voelen hoe de onzichtbare snaren van de spanning en woede knappen. Morgenochtend zal hij wakker worden met Louis’ armen om hem heen en zal hij de slaap uit zijn ogen kussen en de bezorgdheid uit zijn botten neuken.

Hij doet zijn ogen dicht en knipt, en Louis’ haar dwarrelt naar de grond om vermengd te worden met dat van Harry.


End file.
